The Song of a Broken Heart
by MyBl00dIsBlack
Summary: Kagami is having sudden flash-backs of hard ships and seems to be changing emotional gears left and right, leaving a very clueless Konata wondering what was happening to her best friend. (This will be the continuation of The Song of a Broken Heart originally written by Uzumakis Desert Rose)
1. 10 pm, the Unlucky Number, and the Song

Chapter One

10 pm, the Unlucky Number, and the Song

Kagami let out a sigh, her heart was pounding faster than she ever thought it could. Konata had dragged her and her sister out of the house during nightfall. The lilac was really mad at the otaku. What could she possibly want to show to all them at 10 p.m. at night?

"Konata, where are we even going?" Kagami snarled. Her anger rosed more when Konata only answered with her cat like smile and with a slight giggle. Kagami cursed under her breath and tried to catch up with the little bluenette girl. Biting her lip, she saw Konata show off her puppy eyes.

"You don't trust me… Do you Kagamin?" Konata said with a short small whimper. A sudden pain hit Kagami in the chest. Was her friend actually sad or was it all one of her tricks again. She shook her head to clear her thoughts not wanting to be drawn in the otaku's little game.

"You're not fooling me that easily Konata…" Kagami sneered in her all too familiar, fake voice that only Tsukasa seemed to notice. Tsukasa tugged on the back of Kagami's shirt to signal that she heard it again. Tsukasa was still quite the air head when it came to normal every day things, but when it came to her sisters, she could pick up things in the blink of an eye. Her heart ached when Kagami used her fake smiles and with that fake '_everything is okay'_ voice. She could almost hear the real Kagami speak. When she was in so much pain, Kagami would mask the pain just to make herself in particular feel better. This made Tsukasa hurt so much when her sister tricked herself into thinking that she was happy, it was the worst thing that the girl could have ever imagined.

Kagami began looking back at her sister and gave her a look of concern, but then putting on her best fake smile. "Tsukasa… I'm fine…" She whispered back to her. Her eyes then darted to the very confused Miyuki who was looking at Kagami then over to Tsukasa with very worried eyes.

"K-Kagami? Are you okay? Your eyes are a bit hazy…" The pinkette pointed out. 'Busted' Kagami thought before closing her eyes and giving her friend a wide smile.

"Of… Of course I'm fine Miyuki! I'm just angry at a certain someone for dragging us at such a late hour… I'm just a little surprised that our parents let us go… Aren't you Tsukasa?" Kagami asked, trying to change the subject. It was starting to get a bit painful. Tsukasa snapped back into reality and gave her sister a quick nod.

"I know what you mean, sis! Mom and Dad usually don't trust us out this late at night." Tsukasa said with a small giggle afterwards.

"We're here!" Konata yelled, making the other three girls jump.

"Konata, g-give us a little bit more of a warning next time!" Kagami hissed making Miyuki and Tsukasa wince just slightly.

"Yikes! The monster is back to normal! I better not enter the cave or I'll lose all my life points… But then again if I can…" Konata said mockingly, but was interrupted by Kagami who was a little bit madder.

"I'm a human being you jerk!" Kagami snapped with a hint of pain clearly audible in her voice.

"S-so Kona-Chan… W-why did you bring us to the Karaoke building? You don't intend for us to sing do you?" Tsukasa asked in an almost whimpering voice. She hoped the subject change would change the feeling of hostility that was hanging in the air.

"Of course Tsukasa, that's why I have brought you here so late… It was at 11p.m. that we all officially met each other at this same Karaoke building… It's been almost five years so I wanted to celebrate it properly… It's been almost half a decade, just 30 more minutes!" Konata smiled triumphantly as she heard small giggles coming from two of the other three girls.

"It's great that you thought of us… but… I can't… I just can't come here…" Kagami muttered with an almost inaudible voice. Her knuckles where white and her palms where bleeding from her nails digging into her soft skin. It wasn't bleeding badly, but a few drops where visible. "N-not after…" She then turned her back and began to walk only to get pulled back by her sister. "Sis, p-please forget about 'that' and let's just have some fun for once…, Sis?" Kagami had reached her limit. She saw actual tears building up in her sister's eyes.

"Fine… but I'm not going to be happy about it…" Kagami snarled, Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki heard a very deep growling sound almost beast like coming from the older twin. They all looked at the Kagami.

"Uh… How about we just go in and sing to our hearts' content…?" Said the nervous pinkette with a slight gulp, Konata looked at Kagami as if she were like glass, the normal cat like smile that was always displayed on her face had shrunk into a small scowl. Did she really hate being around her so much that she would growl and pout? Konata's emerald eyes widened slightly before going back to their normal state. _Why do I care if she doesn't want to be around me? I shouldn't… I mean I'm her best friend so I guess that's why I'm hurting so much…_ came Konata's panicking thoughts.

Already on her way in, Kagami glimmered back at the bluenette with another smile. "Are you coming? I mean you're the one who was dragging us her right?" With that said, Kagami left a VERY confused Konata behind. What was that, was she having mood swings or something? AS they walked up to their room after signing in, Tsukasa started to slow down to meet with her sister.

"Sis… That was a year ago… Let's just have fun okay?" Tsukasa begged only to get a grunt from her stubborn sister.

"So what song are you going to sing Tsukasa?" Kagami asked, desperate to change the subject. She giggled when her little sister gave that simple, air-head look.

"Um… What song?" Tsukasa questioned putting herfinger on her chin. "Hm… I… I… I don't know… I guess whatever I find…" She giggled

"What about you Miyuki? Do you happen to know what song you want to sing?" Kagami asked in a giggling tone. The same air-head look that had appeared on Tsukasa's face now painted on the shy girl's own face. "U-uh… E-even though I know I have a certain range that I can hit and it sounds somewhat decent, I have no clue on what song would suit my current mood…"

Tsukasa, Konata, and Kagami gave Miyuki a questioning look. What do you mean by that?" Konata asked.

"Yeah now I'm curious…" Kagami agreed.

Bowing her head and mumbling an apology, she looked at them and with a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "W-well… When one is feeling sad or depressed, they tend to lean towards emotional kind of music, and with happy and goofy people will lean towards all the genres. It has been said that singing about your worries will help them be solved faster or if you are singing about prosperity the you shall have great fortune in your life time…" Miyuki concluded, getting the occasional "Ahhh~" from Konata and Tsukasa and a slight nod from Kagami.

When they finally reached their room, Konata searched her pockets for the key. "I know… I just had it…" mumbled the otaku. She hid the shiver that went down her spine as she felt a pair of eyes staring her down. Kagami was getting pissed. "Ah ha! Here it is!" Konata said in relief, she looked back at Kagami who just, tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna open the god damn door?!" Kagami snarled.

Taking the first step into the room Konata let out a sigh and smiled. "Alright girls So who's going… to… first…" She trailed off before poking her head out of the door to find Kagami still standing outside of the room. "Kagamin~? It's your…"

Kagami was just looking at the floor, her hands balled up into fists and clenched so tight she was white knuckled. '_It had to be __**THIS**__ room… Why this room…' _the tsundere grimmanced and her shaky eyes looked up at the emerald eyed otaku that stood in front of her. "D-did you pick this room Konata…?" Kagami asked voice low and stripped of emotion.

"You know it! It's our lucky number!" Konata cheered with her cat like smile widening. "Come on Kagamin, everybody is waiting for your song!"

The fear stricken face was soon gone and was masked over by her fake smile. "O-okay Konata let's go!" Kagami said feeling sick. The sweetened tone she had just used made her feel physically sick. It sounded too cheery; too happy… she reluctantly walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

To the others Kagami was bright and happy, but at the moment she just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Her fingers dug into the couch as she tried to regulate her breathing again. She knew she needed to calm down, but with being in this room brings back memories she had long ago locked away and hoped to never see again, it was very difficult.

Tsukasa could feel her sister give off a strong wave of absolute fear. It pained her to see her strong, witty, sassy, beautiful, angry sister so scared. If it scared her, then shouldn't she be scared too? Or is that just her perception… She wasn't sure anymore, just like she wasn't sure that Kagami would make it through the night without something nasty rearing its ugly head.

Kagami quickly adverted her eyes, her heart feeling like it was gonna rip out of her chest. She clasped her hands together and began a nervous action of twiddling with her thumbs. There was a large lump in her throat that she couldn't seem to get down. The room was drench with the smell of alcohol and something she couldn't place, yet it only seemed to bother her more.

"I guess I'll go first!" Konata chirped into the mic. Her emerald eyes looked at Tsukasa and motioned her to join her for a minute.

"U-uh… W-what do you need Kona-Chan?" Tsukasa asked. Konata pulled her close and whispered something into her ear. Kagami got a chill up her spine when her sister put on her mad face and shook her head. "NO way Konata… Not going to happen…" Tsukasa frowned. The stunned Konata looked at her before sighing.

"Well…" Konata then pulled her back and whispered again. Kagami strained to hear anything of the conversation, but all she got was the occasional snort of disgust from her sister.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the girls put in a song number and got into position. Konata put her hands on the mic and looked at her two friends with soft, warm eyes that made Kagami's face burn. She had never seen that look, but then the music started to play. She had heard this song before, but where?

"_It's just the cutest thing_

_When you get to fussing (cussing)_

_Yelling and throwing things_

_I just wanna eat you up_

_I don't mean no disrespect_

_When I start staring_

_Knowing that it makes you mader (uh, oh)_

_I'm sorry but seenign you mad is so sexy"_ Konata sang with a sweet voice. It was then that the tsundere recognized the song; she let out a mumbled curse and her eyes began to water. 'Damn it Konata! What are you thinking?!'

_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is"_

Konata walked off the stage and looked at Kagami with loving eyes. Kagami's eyes widend and she looked away, this wasn't happening… It couldn't be!

"_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_Baby when you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_And when we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_When you're mad"_

With that last not, Konata got down on one knee and grabbed Kagami's hand placing her lips on each fingertip, making the tsundere blush emencly. "K-K-Konata…" Her voice was low and demonic. Her stomach started doing back flips and her heart tried to break out of its cage like a bird. Did her dream really just come true?

Her mind was completely blank of all the previous encounters in this room. All Kagami could think about was placing her lips on the little Otaku. There was a moment of silent before a sudden muffled snort came out of Konata. "O-oh god Kagamin!" she stifled a laugh the best she could. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Konata burst out laughing. The hand that was still in Konata's hand went limp along with Kagami's body. She was right, it was too good to be true.

Tsukasa blinked before a sudden rage built up in her. "Konata… Apologize right now…" she warned. This was supposed to be a wonderful time for her and her sister, but unfortunately it seemed to be a cruel joke.

"N-no Tsukasa… I-it's okay…" Kagami chuckled slightly removing her hand from Konata's grasp and began to smile. "Great joke Konata… Really got me there…" The lilac then let out a fake chuckle.

"S-sorry sis-"She was cut off by Kagami hugging her.

"It's fine Tsukasa… I'm fine… I always… am…" She sighed.

A sudden rasp on the door was clearly heard over the silence. "Room service…" said a familiar male voice. Kagami's eye widened and she just grasped Tsukasa tighter as a flashback threw her back what felt like only months ago.


	2. The Flashback, Shock, Fear, and Truth

Chapter Two

The Flashback, Shock, Fear, and Truth

Kagami stood there, face buried into Tsukasa's shoulder, shaking like a leaf. Tsukasa's muscles tightened. She had never met this man before, but she knew the story. She was anything, but pleased. A sudden flashback hits Kagami like a ton of bricks. The same aches and pains writhed her body once again once she saw his face.

**FLASHBACK**

_ Sitting in the Karaoke room, a young Kagami happily hummed and swung her feet to the music her sister Inori was singing. Her eyes closed, as she got lost in her sister's lyrical melody._

"_Let's start a new show time Invite a woman in her prime_

_Why don't we play a card game?_

_No need to know the others name"_

_ The music played and the bright-eyed Kagami looked up at her sister's new song. It was strange including her voice had changed from a melody from heaven to a strange almost devil like strum. It was then she saw her other sister, Matsuri, had taken the stage._

"_Do you understand the rules? True love is only for fools If you make a choice, You will not be able to take it back Because I have already put my cards into play! JOKER a girl on the verge of tears JOKER a burl of created fears JOKER a second of great pleasure JOKER a beckoned runaway leisure" Matsuri looked down at Kagami, as she sang, as if giving her a warning of some kind, but at the same time the she had no idea had what the meaning of the song was._

_ Kagami cocked her head before a knock was heard. Getting to her feet, the young lilac opened the door to reveal a tall man, about 16 or 17. He had ruffled black hair and was quite muscular for a normal guy. It wasn't like he hit the gym or anything, but he wasn't weak either. "U-um… Room service…" He mumbled with a slight blush at the sight of the brown haired girl singing from her heart._

_ It was Kagami's turn to blush. She had to admit that he was very handsome. "S-sure… C-come in…" She stuttered and looked down before stepping aside for him to step in._

_ "Here are your drinks you called for. Who had the orange juice?" He asked unloading the beverages from the tray._

_ "Oh that was me." Inori said with a courteous smile_

_ "And ginger ale?" He looked at Kagami and offered it to her._

_ "Oh you can uh… just put that on the table… it's Matsuri's…" Kagami chuckled. He gave her a small smile and gave her the glass of water that was left on the tray._

_ "And the water for the beautiful young lady…" He sweet-talked, causing the tsundere's cheeks to redden._

_ A strange vibe came off from the man that Inori did not like one bit. For some odd reason, she felt anger begin to weld up in her chest. After Matsui's song ended, the brown gave a small smile and left to go to the restroom._

_ After a few hours of singing, it was Inori's turn to leave for the restroom. She asked if Kagami needed to go, but the young lilac declined politely. Just five minutes after the door closed, a knock came from the wooden door. "Excuse me, the manager would like one of you to go down and talk with him about your credit card… It seems it failed to go through…"_

_ "Well that's just great…" groaned Matsuri. "Kagami, you wait here and don't let anyone in unless its Inori got it?" Kagami gave a small nod._

_ "It's not like I'm just going to run ramped Matsuri… I'm not a little kid anymore…" Kagami pouted._

_ "Whatever, Kagami just stay put until one of us gets back." With that said, Matsuri was gone leaving the younger sister by herself. About ten minutes went by and neither of her sisters had come back. Suddenly the door unlocked and Kagami's bored expression became cheerful again._

_ "Matsuri that took you forev-" She stopped mid-sentence when it was not her sister, but none other than the bell boy who had come to tell her older sibling about their payment issue. Locking the door behind him, the young man looked into the girls beautiful blue orbs and gave her a small uncomfortable smirk._

_ "You're not her but… You'll do… You got that care free vibe about you…" the man said giving a small chuckle as he stepped into the room towards the lilac. Kagami took a step back, eyes widened with disgust and fear. Her heart felt like it was going to rip out of her chest at that rate it was practically racing. He took another step forward with every step back that Kagami made. Eventually, she was against the wall and his body was pressed tightly against hers._

_ "W-what the hell do you think you're doing asshole!" Kagami hissed trying to push him away. His strong arms made damn sure that she couldn't get away from his grasp. She let out a sharp gasp when something hard began rubbing in between her thighs._

_ "You've got quite the sisters… too bad you don't have their figures… your all fluff… No muscle. Kond of makes me go soft, but all I have to do is think of your hot sisters and I'm ready to go… to bad I couldn't find one of them… that would've been a hell of a lot better than a kid…" His hand rested on her head before he forcefully pushed her down to her knees._

_ Tears welled up in her eyes when a sudden stench reached her nose. "You better do as I say or I'll kill you and your sisters… Got it kid?" he chuckled in dark manner. Unzipping his pants, he let her gaze for a few moments at his enlarged member. "Go on…" When she didn't respond, he slapped her and growled. "Suck it!"_

_ "B-but I don't want to… it smell funny…" Kagami trembled. Before she could go on with her protest, he pulled on her hair and forced his member into her mouth, making her gag. It tasted worse than it smelt. She slowly started sucking on it, tear's raining down her cheeks. He quickly withdrew after a while and forced her up onto her feet by pulling her up by her shorter hair. Kagami let out a scream of pain before he pushed her face forward into the wall. "Shut up bitch." He commanded, thrusting his dick deep inside her, pushing past her wall farther then it was healthy taking away her virginity. She bit back her screams from the pain that was almost unbearable. Blood dripped down her legs at the ripping and tearing of each thrust he gave._

_ "Kagami, are you in there?!" came Inori's voice. "Kagami Unlock the door! Come on! Move the chair!" she seemed panicked before a banging came on the door. _

"_KAGAMI!" screamed Matsuri. "Man… Maybe she fell asleep… Do you have your key?" _

"_No I thought you did?" Inori's voice cracked. Kagami couldn't take it anymore; with one more thrust the man came long and hard. Kagami's lip bled from her biting so hard to swallow her screams._

"_AHHHH!" she screamed through her tears. Her knees gave out from pain._

"_You make me sick… Not one ounce of pleasure huh? Damn you're pathetic…" He ripped of the condom he hand on and threw the soiled piece of plastic at the motionless body on the floor. Fixing his pants, he made his escape when the girls had ran down to the manger to get an extra key._

_Running into the room, after finally unlocking the door, the hysterical sisters looked at the tortured lilac before them and let out a gasp of pure horror. All Inori could do was look away while Matsuri ran over to Kagami and cradle her. They didn't know what had happened; other then she had a bleeding lip and was unconscious._

_Kagami's face twisted in horror when she awoke, pain flowing through her body like the blood in her veins. She was in her bed, in her PJ's. As she got up she limped her way down the stairs, Kagami's mind began to race. What would her family think?! What would her friends think?! Was she just a piece of trash that had its use and was now ready to cast aside? She was so confused._

"_Kagami!" came a cry from behind her. She looked to see her two elder sisters charging at her with open arms, both sobbing heavily. "We're so sorry Kagami… W-we only left for a second and you get the worst part of the deal…" sobbed Inori. _

"_I should have known that something was fishy, our credit card had gone through when we first checked in… I'm sorry I left you…" Matsuri wailed. They both got a hug back from a smiling Kagami. It was then when her fake smile appeared. "It's alright… Shhh… I'm alright… I'll be okay…" she comforted both her sisters and tried to comfort herself._

_Tsukasa stood there and gazed at her older sister's face. It was a fake content, like she was putting on a show and had just lost everything. It made her heart ache for her Kagami. She hoped that it was, as Kagami said, 'Water under the bridge.'_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Miyuki looked at the two siblings with a look of confusion on her face, clear as day. She then moved her purple eyes to Konata who was eyeing Kagami's body language with a very serious look on her face. Neither had any idea what was happening, but they knew they didn't like it.

"Did any of you order dinks?" Konata asked and looked at the tray of multi-colored drinks, one looked like a fruity cocktail, another that looked and smelt like beer, and one that looked like an orange juice and another that was a ginger ale.

After Kagami looked up into his brown eyes a brief flicker of fear ran through her. 'Heh… I guess she came back for more eh? Hehehe…' he thought and then a sudden vision popped into his head, it was like he was looking a Inori cowering and Matsuri was going to protect her.

Tsukasa gave a slight snarl as he caught her eye. "What are you looking at?" She growled and held her sister tighter to her.

"Is that little fluff? Heh… Fun time huh? Came back for more?" He mumbled as he sat the drinks down on the table. His black hair was shorter and he now had a scar over his left eyebrow, but it was still him.

Konata felt her muscles tighten through her body. "F-fluff? Kagamin, who the hell is this guy and why is he acting like he knows you…?" For some reason, body was telling her to fight. This guy didn't sit right with her, he made her best friend tremble with fear and that really pisses her off.

Tsukasa's faced contorted with pure rage. "Don't you EVER call her that again…? You filthy piece of trash! Go die in a gutter somewhere!" She roared, her knuckles turning white from being clenched so hard. Kagami looked up at her sister in surprise before looking back at him.

For a brief second, she saw a flicker of fear run across Konata and Miyuki's faces. It was understandable; normally her sister was a kind-hearted and absent minded to feel a pang of fear at the rage that was built up in her sister. She could feel her body grow hot with anger. "Ts-Tsukasa…" Kagami chocked, trying to hold back her tears.

"Heh… whatever…" the young man retorted as he closed the door behind him. When he did, he heard a relieved sigh come from the room he had just walk out of.

"So uh… Kagamin, you never answered my question… who the HELL was that guy and why did he seem to know? And why did he call you 'little fluff'?" Konata pressed and quickly felt the same pang of fear enter her. Kagami was too silent it was heart breaking. Normally she would have made a snide remark and hit the small otaku over the back of the head, but the person standing before her was no more then a shell. Her eyes where so empty, and distant, when they looked at her as if her mind was elsewhere.

"Tsukasa? Would you care to enlighten us on the Reason Hiiragi-Chan is acting so out of character?" Miyuki asked.

Tsukasa was silent for a minute as she glared daggers at the floor. She had only heard half of the story from her older siblings and Kagami was to petrified to speak when she brought it up. Her jaw clenched tight enough to let out a harsh crack. "W-well… I know part of the story… but… you have to promise not to tell our parents…"

The bluenette and the pinkette looked at her confused before nodding in agreement. Kagami had zoned out of it as she went into her flashback.

"This is how I heard it… Kagami and our two older sisters went to sing some karaoke, when this bellboy came in and gave them the drinks they had ordered. The next thing I heard was that Inori had gone to the bathroom and that same bellboy told Matsuri that their card had rejected the order. So when she went to go check on that…" Tsukasa paused and looked at her frightened sister. "And the next thing they knew she was on the floor with a dirty condom on her back and her skirt pulled up… that's all I know of the story but…"

"TSUKASA!" Kagami yelled angrily and glared at her sister. "How could you! We promised we wouldn't tell another soul…" She sighed.

"Kagami… They needed to know so the same thing doesn't happen to them too…" she whimpered and sniffed.

"L-lets just sing… So our money doesn't go to waist alright… I'm getting sick of this though… Of them having to know every detail in my life…" hissed a very pissed and hurt Kagami.

Miyuki quickly tried to change the subject. "I b-believe it's your turn to sing H-Hiiragi-Chan…"

"Fine…" Kagami growled making the pinkette to wince a little as the music started to play. A smile appeared on Kagami's face as the song's music seemed bright. She looked at her friends who where utterly confused. "I got to at least to try to lighten the mood don't I? Just because you know what happened doesn't mean it's going to happen again or anything…. So lets try to make the best of tonight alright!"

"Crashed on the floor when I moved in This little bungalow with some strange new friends Stay up too late, and I'm too thin We promise each other it's 'til the end Now we're spinning empty bottles It's the five of us With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust I can't resist the day No, I can't resist the day

Jenny screams out and it's no pose 'Cause when she dances she goes and goes Beer through the nose on an inside joke And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken And she's so pretty, and she's so sure Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her Summer's all in bloom Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head I come undone at the things she said And she's so funny in her bright red shirt We were all in love and we all got hurt I sneak into her car's cracked leather seat The smell of gasoline in the summer heat Boy, we're going way too fast It's all too sweet to last

It's alright And I put myself in her hands But I hold on to your secrets in white houses Love, or something ignites in my veins And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me We gave each other up so easily These silly little wounds will never mend I feel so far from where I've been So I go, and I will not be back here again I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust In my heart is the five of us In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me What I gave is yours to keep In white houses

In white houses...

In white houses..."

When Kagami finished, she had to whip a tear or two away from her eyes and walked off the stage to hug her friends. "Lets just say… Water under the bridge…"

'Heh… Water under the bridge eh? Well get ready baby, I'm going to flood the gates…" Alex thought as he stood behind the door. 'Just you wait…'

Several more hours had gone by, one after another, the girls began to fall asleep. The only two who were still up was Kagami and Konata. Dozing slightly, Kagami couldn't help, but close her eyes for a split second.

"Kagamin…" Konata whispered softly, getting Kagami's attention. "Kagamin… have you ever… had you head want to say something, but your heart was to scared to hear what the answer might be…" she asked, her eyes making sure not to meet Kagami's.

Kagami looked at her with a strange look before putting her hand on her chest. It was like Konata was reading her emotions. Looking away, the tsundere gave a soft "Y-yeah…."

Konata smiled softly and scratch her cheek. "A…At least I know I'm not the only one who feels that way…" a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "So Kagamin… what do you think I should do…?" she asked. She was truly clueless.

Kagami blushed immensely and looked away. "W-why are you asking me? You know I've never ha any experience with these kind of things…" she murmured. She eyed at her sister and Miyuki and smiled softly. As she went to look at Konata to resume talking, but she then noticed that the door opened and then closed. Looking around the small room she saw that Konata wasn't there, so Kagami figured that Konata must have stepped out to go use the bathroom.

Kagami shuddered at her memories then gasped. Konata was all-alone, out there with him! As much as she was afraid to move, she couldn't let her best friend go though the same hell she went though. "D… Damn…" she cursed, getting up to quickly walk out of the room to find Konata.

Konata had just finished using the toilet. As soon she had flushed the toilet, she walked out of the stall and began to wash her hand in the sink. When she turned on the faucet, she splashed her face. The door shut and locked behind her. She smiled and looked back. "Oh Kagamin~ you came to join m-" she stopped mid-sentence when she was pressed up against the wall by the one who she thought was Kagami. Her eyes went wide when she saw whom it was. "Th… The bellboy?!" she questioned before hearing a knock on the bathroom door.

"Konata? Are you in there?" came Kagami's voice, full of fear and worry. "Unlock the door!" she demanded, trying to open it. Jiggling the handle with all her might. Alex stared down at Konata and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Tell her you're fine… and maybe I'll go easy on you…" he said said with a dark chuckle.

"Like hell you will!" Konata hissed, thrusting her knee up into his crotch. "You're the one who hurt Kagami right?" she growled before getting a punch to the jaw. She stumbled back and held her jaw in slight pain.

"Konata! Konata open up!" Kagami begged before backing up and ramming the metal door, causing her shoulder to crack slightly under the pressure. She winced slightly before she heard crashing on the other side of the door. "Konata!"

Konata let out a light growl as she tried to get around the tall man, reaching out for the door. Alex hissed angrily and grabbed the small otaku's long hair and pulled her into him. "Heh… You're much tougher then that other brat…" he burred before rubbing his swollen member in between her thighs. The small girl clenched her eyes tight in both fear and anger. She tried her best to wriggle from his grasp, but her body grew weak when she felt the hard piece of flesh rub against her exposed thigh. She bit her lip and tried to choke out anything to let Kagami know that she was okay.

"Konata!" Kagami yelled chocking back tears of fear as she rammed the door once again. "Open the fucking door!" she hissed, feeling her arm crack again as she rammed it once more. She fell to the ground and winced in pain before hearing more rustling. "Konata! Answer me!"

"Kagami…" Konata muttered before her eyes began to fade out. She felt like she was being drained of her energy and her body began to feel like it was on fire when his swollen dick rubbed against her clothed slit.

"Shh… just let the pleasure consume your body…" he whispered, nudging her entrance through her panties. Kagami let out a light growl and tackled the door again, breaking the lock and her arm making a blood-curdling crack. Letting out a light cry of pain, she opened the door to see the girl she loved; in the same predicament that she was once it. Alex gave her a dark glare as he threw the small girl to the side and walked towards the cowering Kagami. "I can see that you care for this little squirt." he said with a light cackle, glancing over a Konata, who was trying to get to her feet.

Kagami held her arm in pain and let out a loud gulp before she clenched her eyes shut and felt a shock come to her jaw. She stumbled sideways and held her jaw, spitting out what blood came into her mouth.

"Kagamin!" Konata growled in anger, finding the strength to get to her feet and thrust her leg at full force in Alex's crotch from behind, causing him to fall over in pain. Konata looked up to see Kagami's figure darting towards her and wrapping her in a warm embrace. The tsundere tried her best to keep her tears of fright and joy in, but she could no longer hold back.

"Oh Kona-Chan…" Kagami sobbed holding the otaku to her chest and burying her into her lilac hair. "I… I'm so glad y… you're okay…" Kagami held the otaku even tighter ignoring her own pain; she looked down at Alex with a dark look. "I'm just glad you didn't have to go through what I did…" she said softly before taking Konata's hand and pulled her out of the bathroom. She wanted to get as far away as possible.

Konata was trying to get her mind to keep up with what was going on, Kagami's warm embrace and no she was holding her hand and pulling her along… along with her calling her 'Kona-Chan'? What was going on here? Searching her mind for the answer, she felt her body grow tense when she was wrapped into another embrace.

Kagami was shaking lightly as she held the small girl in her arms. "Kona-Chan… I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him sooner…" she murmured into the otaku's ear. Konata pushed away weakly to look at her surrounding she had realized they were back in the room with Miyuki and Tsukasa, both still fast asleep, hand in hand on the couch. Her eyes grew wide when she heard Kagami's voice speak up again.

"Remember… that question… you asked me? I-If my head wanted to say something, but my heart was too afraid what the answer might be?" Kagami said softly, moving to sit down, pulling Konata onto her lap. "My head wants to say…" she began to hesitate, before she remembers how Konata had helped her throughout the years.

The otaku's normal cat-like grin was no longer on her features. Al slight frown was taking its place. She searched the taller girl's beautiful blue eyes before she tilted her head to the side.

"… That… I… I… I love you…" Kagami finally stuttered out, her face as red as can be. She felt her heart skip a beat. What would Konata's reaction would be?! What would she do if she was rejected?! But at the same time, there's no way that Konata would accept her feelings! She couldn't possibly think that way about girls! Sure she played a bunch of games with that kind of stuff, but she never said anything about being into anything like that!

* * *

**Okay I worked really hard on this chapter, even though I didn't originally write the chapter, I did a lot of rephrasing and spell checks. The Next chapter will be a little later the next story to be updated is "_Love Lived and Love Lost"_ so look forward to that, and if you have read that LUCKY STAR FanFic I would love you guys to check it out see in _"Love Lived and Love Lost"_ or in the next chapter. BYE-NII! **


End file.
